


Brevis Voluptas

by Anna_Hopkins, Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Triangle Bill Cipher, past Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty
Summary: (mox doloris est parens)Dipper begins an "arrangement" with Bill Cipher one moonlit night in the Mystery Shack.





	1. mira quædam in cognoscendo suavitas et delectatio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/gifts), [oneoftheoddones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoftheoddones/gifts).



> Dedicated to pseudorabbit and sketch on Discord. ♥
> 
> Partly inspired by *that* scene in _Gold_ , by slytherintbh. ♥♥♥

All was quiet in the Mystery Shack on the afternoon Dipper asked The Question. He glanced up from his spot on the attic floor, surrounded by piles of notes, at the demon sitting in the light of the window that shared his shape.

“Hey, Bill. What’s it like, being a demon?”

Cipher levelled him with a look -- one that would be more intimidating if they hadn’t already spent years in each other’s company after Weirdmageddon. (How exactly they’d  _ become _ friends, in that span, was a story for another day.) “You got something specific in mind with that question, Pine Tree? Because it’s not all that different from entity to entity.”

“Well…” Dipper faltered at the reddish shift in the demon’s eye -- a  _ get to the point _ kind of shift. “I was thinking about why your goals are what they are --”

“Worship, torture, world domination --”

“Yeah. Why is worship on that list? Is it the blood sacrifices specifically, or all kinds? Nonviolent worship doesn’t seem like it fits in with torture and world domination.”

Bill flickered a brighter yellow and adjusted his bowtie before settling back into his usual gleam. “Why Pine Tree, I thought you’d never ask! All kinds of worship you meatbags can think of fall in that category, violent or otherwise. As for why it’s on the list: it feels good. Pleasure beyond pleasures -- you meatbags don’t have anything like it! Although, some of your sex drugs come close to a fraction of the feeling; I should know, I made them…”

Dipper had a rather intrusive thought: an idea he couldn’t resist acting on. He swallowed, getting to his feet. “So...prayer? Sacrifice? Supplication?”

“Yup, yup, and double-yup. Holy wars, too, but I haven’t had one of  _ those _ in millennia!”

“Then you’d feel it if I did...this?” Meeting Bill’s eye, he went gracefully to his knees, arms splayed out palms-up.

Cipher actually  _ flinched _ , flashing red. “Fuck, Pine Tree, you don’t know what you’re d̸o͟in҉g.” Was that...strain, in his voice?

Very deliberately, Dipper bowed his head. The intake of breath from above told him all he needed to know about the effect the gesture was having. “What’s wrong, Cipher, has it been a while since you got anyone to bow in your presence?”

“ **I͠t̡͢͏ h̵̢a҉s͞n͘͠'̧̡t** ,” Bill snapped, defensive. “Don’t kid yourself, Pine --  _ ah _ .”

Dipper had bent forward, shifting into a much deeper prostration. He felt a tingle over his skin as he bowed, a flicker of unease down his spine, but it wasn’t going to stop him from messing with Bill now that he had something that worked. He remained in the pose, not moving, not looking up.

“You don’t even know what that  _ means _ ,” the demon whined. Dipper shivered again at the tone. It was almost erotic. “That  _ deference _ . Get up, Pine Tree. Right now.”

He did as he was told, glancing up at Bill now. There were hints of pink at the edges of his gold body. “As you command,” he grinned. Just to be cheeky, he added, “ _ master _ .”

Was it just him or had that word come out breathier than he’d meant it to? Cipher was feeling the effects of the words -- he’d turned pink, and the pupil in his eye was larger than usual. “D̴͜i̷p̧p̸̧͝ȩr̛͟,” the demon growled, “don’t tease me like this. Retract your words.”

He wasn’t playing around. Dipper bit his lip, concerned -- and all too aware of both the supernatural tingling over his skin and the stiffening in his shorts. “I-I don’t mean it,” he stuttered. “You’re not my -- my master.” Even as he stumbled over the words, the strange tension that had grown in the air was beginning to fade away. He took a calming breath against the adrenaline rush, feeling like he’d just had a close brush with death.  _ Or something, _ his mind supplied.

The triangle floated down to his eye level. Dipper’s gaze met one red,  _ angry _ glare. “Can you sense what trouble you almost caused, Pine Tree?” Bill wasn’t just annoyed, he was mad. He was almost  _ afraid _ . “Don’t joke around like that again, or you’ll invite things upon yourself that you won’t like. Capiche?”

If the  _ all-powerful demon _ in the room was concerned, so was Dipper. “Yes, ma --  _ yes, Bill _ .” He blushed at the slip. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to almost call you that. This is weird. What did I do?”

A black hand dug sharp nails into his cheek. It wasn’t meant to be comforting. “And here I thought you valued your freedom, Pine Tree,” Bill murmured, smudging a thumb over the bloody spot where one nail had managed to break the skin. Dipper attempted to ignore the sting. “Do you  _ really _ want to pledge yourself to  _ me _ ?”

“N-ye- _ no _ .” He struggled to keep his words straight. “I swear, I don’t want to. I’m not messing with you, something’s putting words in my mouth --”

“Sshh, Pine Tree. Keep your pretty mouth shut for a minute.” Bill patted him on the cheek and floated away, making a round of the room. Dipper waited, heart pounding, because  _ something was definitely happening just now _ .

“All right,” the demon said finally. “I’ve got this figured out. I’m going to offer you a deal, and you’re going to take it -- a mutual agreement that this won’t escalate, ever again. Even if one of us means it later. You sacrifice the  _ ability _ to bind yourself into servitude, slavery, ownership, et cetera -- and in return, I’ll give you a taste of what it feels like to be worshipped, whenever you go through the motions of worshipping me.”

Dipper stared at the flame-engulfed hand being offered to him for all of three seconds before he took it. “Deal,” he said, and let the blue fire fill his vision. He blinked the haze away, and sat back down. “What  _ was _ that, just now? I could feel it trying to influence me.”  _ And not the way you used to _ , he didn’t say.

A cloud covered the moon, casting the room into darkness. Cipher’s glow didn’t reach very far as he cast darting glances at the shadowy corners of the attic. “Something dangerous, Pine Tree. And I don’t say that often. You made an offering of yourself to me; the motions don’t care about intent. It feels  _ good _ when I get those offers -- were I any less controlled than I am, I would have just taken that offer and fled. You would have been…” A hand on Dipper’s other cheek. “ _ Mine _ .”

He shivered, realizing the enormity of the situation he’d avoided by a hair’s breadth. “Holy  _ shit _ .” He really  _ hadn’t _ known what he was getting into. “Thanks for the help, then.”

“...Yeah.” The moon reappeared, casting its eerie light in a narrow triangular pane where Dipper sat. Bill recovered his usual colors and returned to the window, staring down at him.

The silence stretched restlessly between them for a long moment, until Dipper gave voice to a new thought. “What was that about worship, in the deal?”

“Ah, that!” Cipher chirped, back to his overly-cheery self. “Worship without underlying meaning is still worship -- it feels the same. And now, you get to feel it too! When you worship  _ me _ , anyways.” He winked. It was funny how he managed it with just the one eye. “Win-win.”

“I get to feel it too,” Dipper echoed, thinking aloud. “So is this a friends-with-benefits sort of arrangement, or…?”

“Right on the money, Pine Tree! Give it a try. See how it feels.”

Dipper cast about for an idea of what might count. “You’re my Master,” he tried. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a jolt of pure pleasure pierce him, a deep ache that settled in his groin. “Oh  _ fuck _ that’s good.  _ Master _ \--” he groaned, curling up in a ball on the floor, scattering his notes all over the place. “Nngh. Master,  _ please _ .  _ Aah _ . B-Bill. Tell me I’ll get used to this? It’s so  _ good _ .”

Mirth was obvious on the demon’s face. “Eventually, maybe,” he chuckled. “Your flesh-brain might develop a tolerance for the small stuff eventually. Don’t even think about bowing down to me again until you’re used to this, all right, Pine Tree? You’ll just go insensate with pleasure, perfectly catatonic. You’d probably cream yourself halfway through...if you haven’t already.”

He cast an amused glance down at where Dipper was shuddering on the ground, huffing needy breaths against the floor. “Yes, Master --  _ nngh _ .” He rolled onto his back. “I just need to come once and I’ll be out for the night. So...Master.” He arched his back, muttering under his breath. “Please, please, oh, Master Cipher --” the wave of sensation carried him right up to the edge, a taut string on the verge of snapping. This was  _ amazing _ . He was so  _ hard _ , and he hadn’t even touched himself.

“I’m --  _ yours _ ,” Dipper sobbed, digging his nails into his scalp as his body convulsed. His vision went white, for a long minute; and when he came back to himself, he was sticky with a flood of seed that spilled out from his shorts and underwear to leak onto the floor. Trembling with the aftershocks, he lay there, immobile, and blinked up at the fuzzy golden light overhead. Some time later, the ringing in his ears subsided enough that he could hear Cipher muttering overhead.

“...meatsacks can’t handle it, of course. Just lying there in a pool of your own fluids like a drugged-up animal. Awake now, Pine Tree? Get up before you warp the floorboards, you slut.”

Dipper flushed in embarrassment, even as something in him perked up at the slur. “Give me a minute,” he rasped, voice awfully hoarse (he must have screamed when he came), squinting at the glow until it coalesced into Cipher’s shape. “Still can’t feel my legs.”

“Wow,” the demon laughed. “Really blissed out down there, arencha, Pine Tree? You sure are sensitive. You look like a painting in the National Gallery, lying there like that.”

Was he just going to keep talking? Dipper vowed to do something about that eventually. He’d just need to...practice. Every night, maybe. Then he’d show Cipher. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z OLG LU KIZXGRXV.
> 
> (PVVK YVTTRMT, KRMV GIVV.)
> 
> A/N: The painting Bill refers to is Diana and Endymion, by Pierre Subleyras.


	2. Nulla avarita sine poena est

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( _There is no avarice without penalty._ )

So, Dipper may have gone too far.

“ _Fuck_ , Bill, you were right, I wasn’t ready for this -- it’s too good -- oh -- _ohh_ \--” he gouged marks into the wood floor, eyes rolling back in his head from wave upon wave of unrelenting pleasure. “I can’t -- I can’t _handle_ this, pleasepleaseplease--”

Two weeks of nightly ‘practice’ had been enough to develop a tolerance for the minor prayers and pleas that had unmade him on the first night; but even as Dipper moved on to effigies and charms, Cipher seemed more amused than affected. And Dipper wanted to _affect_ him.

Wanted to see more of that _want_ from the night he’d first bowed.

And the demon knew it. When Dipper had taken out his knife to carve another symbol into the wall, he’d taunted him. “Come on now, Pine Tree. Give me a little something more. I’m barely feelin’ it.”

So he’d taken the knife and made three shallow cuts on his forearm -- a triangle. The sting was nothing compared to the delighted gasp Cipher made, seeing it. Dipper had finished the symbol with a little eye drawn on with a marker (the knife was too big for details) and _then_ :

“ _Please_ , master, it hurts, it _hurts!_ Make it _stop_ ,” he sobbed.

A cool hand stroked his cheek. Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill floating over him, glowing brightly. “There there, Pine Tree,” he purred, “you’ve been so good tonight. Let me see you come.”

Another hand closed over the symbol on his arm. Dipper threw back his head and screamed, and his vision went black.

 

Bill kept his hold on Pine Tree’s arm as the human lost consciousness, savoring the heat of his sapling’s skin where his symbol was drawn. He’d wound him up to watch him go, but oh, _oh_ , he screamed so _sweetly_. The product of his efforts had been far greater than he had anticipated.

He should have known the moment Pine Tree first knelt, teasing him, ignorant of the consequences, that it might come to this: that his sapling might desire to see him undone. Bill had teased back, had pushed him to escalate further -- not only for the mutual pleasure of their deal, but to see what he was seeing now.

Below him, the result of that teasing was a gleaming pool on the floor. Even after Pine Tree had lost consciousness, his little meat body was working overtime to fulfill the impulses the deal had sent directly to his nervous system. From the little pained sounds his sapling was still making, he had probably run out of fluids to ejaculate and was suffering several ‘dry orgasms’.

He traced the mark with a thumb, considering. Pine Tree _might_ get used to the constant pleasure caused by the symbol on his body, eventually, but...no. It would ruin him in the short-term. Better to heal it completely, and savor the initial rush when he did it again.

Because he probably would...over and over. Bill hummed, healing the triangle flawlessly. The eye could stay; it would only remind Pine Tree of what he’d done.

A soft cry accompanied the release of Bill’s hand on Pine Tree’s arm. “ _Please_ ,” his sapling breathed. “ _Master_ …” The body convulsed, again, and he savored the muffled cries brought about by another ‘peak’.

So carelessly undone by the least of his pleasures, was Pine Tree -- oh, how Bill longed to _break_ him, to see that pleading expression on a face covered in Bill’s black ichor. “Oh, P͠ine̛ ͜Tr̷e̕e͞.” He let just one drop of it well up from his fingertip to splatter on his sapling’s tear-tracked cheek. “Ş͞ơ̧ ̷͠b̡̛e͡a̴͠u̢̕t̨͢i̕͘͢fư͞l̶̴͞ ̧f͠o̢͏r̷͝͠ ̵m̡͠͠e̕.”

At this rate, he would be bowing down in under a month. Bill flickered red at the very thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of this later, I promise.


End file.
